Domino Pier
Domino Pier is a landmark in Domino City. Some of the main characters have begun life changing experiences or come to great realizations at this point. Appearances Duelist Kingdom Yugi Muto prepared to depart to the Duelist Kingdom tournament at Domino Pier. Joey Wheeler tried to make his way onto the ship, but was refused entry as he wasn't invited to the tournament. Yugi handed one of his Star Chips to Joey, allowing him to enter. Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor and Bakura Ryou all managed to stowaway onto the ship here too. Battle City During Battle City, when Joey and Téa were possessed by Marik Ishtar they lured Yugi here. Yugi and Joey were forced to Duel, while strapped to an anchor. Defeating their opponent would release a key to save themselves. After a timer hit zero, the anchor would drag the whatever players are strapped to it into the water to drown. Yugi fights the Duel without Yami Yugi's assistance. He manages to snap Joey out of Marik's control, but drops his own Life Points to 0, to save Joey. Joey fully snaps out of Marik's control and forces the Duel into a draw. With seconds left, he swings across to grab Yugi's key. Both players are dragged into the water. Joey unlocks Yugi, saving him, but the key won't work in his own shackle. In the manga, Seto Kaiba drops the other key into the water for him to save himself. In the anime, Joey's sister Serenity arrives and removes her bandages in time to see what's going on. She grabs Joey's key and dives into the water to save him. Yugi tells Yami, how he and Joey, defeated Marik together. Impressed with Yugi's performance, Yami thinks to himself, that he has learned from Yugi, that in kindness lies the greatest strength of all and thinks one day Yugi will surpass him in every way. Joey on the other hand is ashamed of himself for nearly killing his best friend and thinks Serenity shouldn't even look at him. Mai Valentine scolds Joey, and slaps him for easily throwing away his pride as a Duelist and Tristan also scolds Joey to stop feeling sorry for himself because Serenity removed her bandages to save his life from drowning. His friends remind him that he's at the pier, where they departed for Duelist Kingdom. It was here where he took his first step to becoming a true Duelist. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX This location reappears in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. After his second Duel with Sartorius, Jaden Yuki ends up here, where he Duels Jesse Anderson. Due to a tainted "Polymerization" card, Jaden is hallucinating at this point, and believes Jesse to be Trueman. After that card falls off the Duel Disk, he comes to his senses and the Duel is stopped, though Jesse could have won at that point had the Duel continued. Destiny Board Traveler stage In Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler, Domino Pier is an stage which can be unlocked by winning 1 game with Joey Wheeler. While playing here, "Meteor Strikes" hit random players, lowering their Life Points. Category:Locations